what will happen between to enemy's?
by myboydraco06
Summary: hermione and draco are head boy girl. Harry is a perfect. what will happen between to enemy or friends? you'll have to find out. sorry i am horrible at summary's, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Now I've never written a fanfic but I have written a book, so this might be good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, Alltho I wish I did, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 1

Hermione was really excited to go to school again because this year was different, she was Head Girl.

'Hunny, are you ready to go?' Her father Edward said from the kitchen.

'Yes.' Hermione said while closing her trunk

'Do you need and help with you luggage?' Hermione's brother said.

'Actually I do need help with this big trunk.' Hermione said, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to carry her trunk.

Hermione's brother came upstairs to her bedroom to help with her luggage.

Her brother tried and tried to pick up the trunk but couldn't. 'Bloody hell, what do you have in this trunk of yours?'

'Practically every thing I need for school.' Hermione said while she tried to hold in laughing.

'Are you fucking serious?' Hermione's brother yelled.

'Yep.' Hermione said with a smile.

After watching her brother some more on struggling with the trunk, Hermione had enough

'Watch out, I'll handle it.' She took out her wand and said a spell. After she said the spell the trunk lifted off the ground. 'See, its not that heavy.' Hermione laughed.

After saying good bye, Hermione and her father left for the train station.

'Are you going to have fun this year at Hogwarts?' Her father asked.

'I hope so, it will be great if Harry got head boy, that would be just great.' Hermione said.

'Me too.' Her father agreed with her

They got to the train station about twenty minutes from leaving. Hermione's father parked the car and they got out. They started to walk to the platform she's suppose to go to.

'Ok, this is it.' Hermione said taking in a big breath.

'Yep it is. I guess I'll see you later then. I love you so much, I'll miss you a lot.' Hermione's father said while hugging her.

'I'll miss you too, I love you, bye.' Hermione said letting go of her father.

'Bye.' Her father said while she walked through the platform.

When Hermione was through she spotted Harry and Ron waiting for her on the other side.

'Hey 'Mione.' Ron said.

'Yeah Hi.' Harry said after Ron. Harry was upset with Ron because he wonted to say hi first.

'Hey you guys, how was your summer?' Hermione said while smiling because she knew why Harry looked a little mad.

'Just great.' Ron said

'Well, as good as it gets.' Harry said.

'Just think, after this year, you don't have to go back to that horrid place.' Hermione said trying to make Harry feel better.

'True.' Ron said.

'Opps, I just remembered, I am Head Girl.' Hermione said

'That's great 'Mione, Harry has some good new also.' Ron said

'Are you head boy?' Hermione asked.

'Not exactly, I'm a Perfect.' Harry said.

'That's fabulous. Ron, are you head boy?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah right, me, you got to be kidding me 'Mione.' Ron said laughing.

'Just wondering, well I have to go meet the Head boy, bye.' Hermione said while walking off.

'Bye.' Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Hermione walked into the train and ran into Draco Malfoy.

'Watch were you are going mudblood.' Draco said.

'Well nice to see you also, ferret.' Hermione said while getting up from the floor.

'I see you have a Head girl badge on, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year.' Draco said while pointing at Hermione's badge.

Blaise was laughing in the back.

'Oh shut up Blaise, and why do you say that we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year?' Hermione asked.

'Because I'm head boy, can't see.' Draco pulled up his robe.

'Great, there has to be some mistake, you cant be head boy.' Hermione said then walked away.

'Damn Draco, she has a nice ass.' Blaise said.

'Cant believe you said that about Granger, she's a mudblood.' Draco said.

Hermione walked into Harry and Ron's compartment. 'Guess who is head boy.' Hermione asked.

'Who?' Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

'Draco Malfoy.' Hermione said in disgust.

'How is that possible?' Ron asked.

'I have no idea.' Hermione said, 'Well, I have to go to head compartment and don't worry about me. I'll see you in the great hall.'

Hermione walked away towards the head compartment, which she wasn't happy at all. She go there and Draco wasn't there.

_I'm glad he's not here, she thought to her self. Even though he looks good this year, what am I thinking, I cant like him he's Malfoy._

Just as she was thinking about not thinking about Draco he walked in.

'Damn I thought you would be with weasel and pothead. Guess I was wrong to think that.' Draco said setting down.

'I was glad that you weren't in here, but now I'm disgusted.' Hermione said.

'I'm glad you are disgusted.' Draco said with a smirk.

A while went by and Hermione was on her bench and Draco was on his. Finally they got to Hogwarts.

'Yes.' Hermione screamed out.

'Are you that anxious to get away from me?' Draco asked.

'As a matter of fact, yes I am.' Hermione said while walking out.

All the first years were sorted into there house's and the feast began.

'I still can't believe that Malfoy is head boy.' Ron said.

'Just drop it, please, I don't wont my whole night talked about how Malfoy go head boy, ok?' Hermione blurted out.

'Ok.' Ron said.

They kept eating and not a word was said.

'Hermione, will you come with me, I am going to take you to your new room.' Professor Magonal said.

'Ok, professor.' Hermione said while getting up.

She followed Magonal not even saying good bye to Ron and Harry.

'Ok, you two follow me to your room.'

'Wait, We have to share a room?' Draco asked.

'Yes, is there a problem.' Magonal said.

'No, there is no problem, I'll live but I don't know about Malfoy.' Hermione said. Draco gave her a dirt glare.

They walked through hallways and up stairs to get to there room. Finally they got there. They were standing in front of a wall. Professor Magonal said the password 'Negura'. The wall opened and they walked in.

When the got to the reading area, Hermione's eyes just opened wide. There were and assortment of red and green chairs and couches. Gold and silver carpets and curtains. The fireplace was gigantic in the middle of the right wall. It had two large windows on each side. On the left side there were book shelves full of books and a door to the kitchen. Right in front of them on the wall was an opening to there rooms.

Hermione walked up the stairs right to the door that said her name. She opened the door and walked in. when she walked in she saw a beautiful bed with gold bars and a red fabric hanging on the bars. The bed was located in the far left corner, pushed up to the wall. Next to the bed was a desk. Her trunk was already in front of her bed. There was a big window next to her desk. On the same wall that the front door was, was another door. She opened it to find that her closet was there. All her clothes were already hung up.

She decided to go to bed, because tomorrow was going to be a big day. She got un dressed and she put on her night clothes and went to bed.

I hope you liked it, please review. I like constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers, every time I get at least two reviews I will do another chapter.

Purplecrazy2291: thanks for the review. You are my first review. Thanks for telling me that I spelled McGonagall wrong, that helps me a lot. And also thank you for liking my story, I was kinda scared that no one would've liked it.

CharmedForever456: Thanks for also telling me I spelled McGonagall wrong. I hope you like my next chapters to come.

Now on with the story…………

Chapter two..

Hermione woke up thirty minutes early, so she decided to go take a shower. She took off her shorts and shirt and walk to the bathroom with nothing but her bra and underwear on.

She walked over to the tub and started the water. As she started to take off her underwear, Draco walked through the door not making a sound just standing right by the door.

Once Hermione was naked she got into the tub. She went to turn off the water and noticed Draco just staring at her.

'oh my god, what are you doing in here, get out.' Hermione said while trying to cover herself.

'Damn granger you grew up this year.' Draco said with a smirk.

'Just get out of here. NOW!' Hermione screamed the last part.

'Ok, my sexy lady.' Draco said as he walked out.

_Damn, she is hott….wait I cant think this, she is Granger. But she is hott…I just wont to…no I can't be thinking this. Draco thought to himself._

Hermione got dressed because she didn't feel like taking a bath any more. After she was done getting dressed she walked down to the lounge. When she got there Draco was just staring at her.

'Stop looking at me like that.' Hermione said

'Why, what are you going to do?' Draco asked while walking closer to her.

'errrr…' Hermione grunted while stomping off.

Hermione got to the great hall, sat down and didn't say hi to anyone around.

'What's up hermy?' Harry asked.

'Nothing, just really upset, nothing for you two to worry about.' Hermione said while putting bacon on her plate. 'Actually, I'm not that hungry, I'm going to go to class, see you there.' Hermione got up and walked out the great hall.

'I wonder what's wrong with her, is she sick or something?' Harry asked

'I don't know but I bet it has to do with Malfoy.' Ron said while giving Draco a evil glare.

'Look Draco, weasel is looking over here, wonder what's his problem.' Blaise said to Draco.

'I probably know, I walked in on granger while she was naked, and man let me tell you she is one piece of ass.' He was getting hard just thinking of Hermione naked.

'You know what, since she's so hott, maybe we should play a game of some sort, you know a who can bang her first kind of game. You wont to play?' Blaise said.

'Sure dude, who's the victim of your cruel game?' Draco asked.

'Hermione Granger.' Blaise said.

'Sure, when do we start? And what does the winner get? And the loser?' Draco said.

'We start now, the winner gets a go free card from any girl, the loser gets a feeling that they aren't good enough in bed. Sound fair?'

'Yeah fair enough, you'll probably lose.' Draco smirked and walked away.

When Draco walked out he noticed that Hermione wasn't at her table, 'I wonder where she is, so I can start the game.' Draco kept walking. I thought maybe she would be in the library, he checked, not there. He checked there dormitory and she wasn't there either. He looked at the time a realized that class was going to begin in a little.

He went to class which was potion double with griffendore(A.N: probably spelled that wrong too, I'm a horrible speller.) He walked in and noticed that Hermione was already in class. He walks up to her and begins to open his mouth when Hermione spoke first.

'Go away Draco, haven't you already done enough?' Hermione said not even looking at him

'You called me Draco.' Draco said he was about to say more but Harry and Ron walked in.

'Malfoy leave Hermione alone, go away.' Ron said while walking up to him.

'I was just leaving' Draco said

Class began and still Hermione hadn't said a word. Snape was being extra cruel to Neville because he kept messing up on the potions that they were suppose to do.

After and hour class bell rang and Hermione was the first on out. Since her second class was free, she went to her room and just sat on her bed.

_Why was Draco being nice just then, oh, he probably just wonts to fuck me so he's being nice. He is hott, that would be…why am I thinking this he's a Malfoy, he's always been mean to me……_In the middle of her thinking to herself Draco walks in.

'Sorry I walked in on you, I didn't mean too. I need to learn some manners, knock before entering.' Draco said taking Hermione's hand.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' Hermione asked

'Because, after you yelling at me for looking at you naked got me thinking, I need to learn more respect for girls' Draco said and in his head he was thinking, _'Why am I saying these things to Granger?'_

'Oh, yeah.' Hermione said 

'Yeah.' Draco said leaning in on Hermione.

Hermione stood up to walk away but Draco held onto her hands. He walked up closer to her, she could feel his member through his pants. He went to kiss her but then backed up.

'I'm sorry, I should go now.' Draco said.

While he walked out of Hermione's room he was thinking to himself. _Why did I just back off, that's not like me, and I said sorry for kissing her. What is wrong with me, I have these feelings for her that I have never felt before._

_Maybe you love her_

_No, I couldn't, she's Granger._

_But you do have a feeling inside you that you have never felt before._

_Who are you, get out of my head._

_I am your conscious, I'll never leave._

Draco walked into his room and fell on his bed.

'Why did I just back off, that's not like me.' This time he thought it out loud.

Meanwhile back in Hermione's room.

'What happen there, Draco Malfoy just kissed me then left saying sorry, what is up with him.'

Hermione fell asleep dreaming, but once she woke up the dream was gone and now she was late for her next class. She missed lunch also.

She got out of her room ran down to the lounge right into Draco.

'wow, watch out.' Hermione said while running by.

'Wonder what's her rush.'

Hermione got to her class, it was charms with Flitwick. Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep.

'It's ok miss granger, just don't let it happen again.' Professor Flitwick said.

'Why did you fall asleep?' Ron asked

'It's none of your business, maybe you should stop worrying about me and worry about school. Maybe you'll pass.' Hermione said. 'Oh my gosh Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way.'

'I don't know what's up with you, but maybe you need a time away from us.' Ron said getting up and moving to a different desk.

'Harry are you going too?' Hermione asked

'No, why would I leave you?' Harry asked.

Class was over and they headed to the great hall.

'Hermione what has been up with you, if you don't mind me asking?' Harry asked

'Honestly, I have no idea. I guess really stressed out about my position and school.' Hermione said. 'And tomorrow I have to plan party's with Dumbledore.'

'How fun, tonight I have patrol as a prefect.' Harry said.

'Well, I'm going to go to my room, I'll see you tomorrow Harry, bye' Hermione left.

Draco noticed that Hermione got up and left, so he go up and also left. He followed her to there dormitory and……

Sorry, I wonted to leave a small cliffhanger. I hoped you like it, it was a bite short but my hand is hurting so that enough typing for one day.

Please review, constructive criticism.


End file.
